Hrimhari (Earth-616)
Bleakheart, Wimoweh, Huminah Huminah, Hairy Harry | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Hela's Dead Army; formerly , ally of X-Force, ally of New Mutants, Asgardians | Relatives = Fenris (alleged ancestor); Tier (son by Rahne Sinclair, deceased); extended family via Fenris Wolf | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Niffleheim; formerly mobile, Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Silver | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (wolf); Category:Silver HairSilver (human) | UnusualFeatures = Normally lupine features, pointed ears, fangs, dark gray hair over entire body | CharRef = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Wolf Prince of Asgard, adventurer, leader and protector of | Education = | Origin = Wolf God | PlaceOfBirth = Enchanted Forest, Asgard | PlaceOfDeath = Utopia | Creators = Chris Claremont | First = New Mutants Special Edition #1 | Death = X-Force Vol 3 23 | HistoryText = Origin Descended from the great wolf Fenris, Hrimhari was one of the Wolf Gods of Asgard. He was born able to shapeshift into either a full wolf or wolfman. Little of his past was known, though he was known as a being of unquestionable honor and a friend to the Warriors Three. New Mutants Hrimhari encountered the New Mutant Rahne Sinclair when she and her teammates were stranded in Asgard due to the machinations of the Trickster God Loki. He instantly became enamored with her, and Rahne was likewise responsive to his feelings, though her stern upbringing by Reverend Craig initially prevented her from fully reciprocating. Subsequently, Hrimhari and Wolfsbane would regularly join together during her infrequent adventures in the Golden Realm. At one time, Hrimhari and Wolfsbane were captured by Loki and forced to wear a pair of Collars of Obedience. The collars turned them into monstrous wolves, Grimfang and Bleakheart, who were forced to track down the X-Men and New Mutants. Hrimhari and Rahne were eventually freed from Loki's control by Cannonball, who destroyed the collars with an enchanted sword. Ragnarok During the fall of Asgard, Frost Giants fought and killed Hrimhari's entire pack. Hrimhari tracked the Frost Giants quickly and while locked in battle with them, Hrimhari found Ragnarok. Hrimhari was reborn along with Asgard on Midgard (in Oklahoma). Hrimhari claims he was reborn for the purpose of finding his true love, Rahne Sinclair. X-Force While Rahne was recovering X-Force's second mission and her brainwashing in Angel's Aerie in the Colorado Rocky Mountains, Hrimhari found her, quite to her surprise. Now reunited with his former lover, Hrimhari explained to Rahne the fall of Asgard, the murder of his pack, and his own rebirth on Midgard. Hrimhari then revealed to Rahne that he can now shapeshift into a fully human form, and they consummated their newly rekindled romance. But in the throes of afterglow, next to a roaring fire on the floor of Angel's Aerie, Hrimhari and Wolfsbane were attacked by three of the Frost Giants who slaughtered Hrimhari's pack. At first they fled, but then Hrimhari and Wolfsbane decided they could no longer run and turn to face their attackers. After narrowly defeating the Frost Giants, the seemingly uninjured Rahne fainted due to unknown causes, faintly called out for Elixir. Hrimhari rushes her back to Angel's Aerie, where he was met by Archangel and Warpath, who accompany him to the X-Men base on Utopia. Unfortunately, Utopia was under attack by Selene's undead mutants and Elixir was still in a comatose state due to the strain exerted by time traveling and in healing Surge from the modified Legacy Virus. Wolfsbane condition continued to worsen, and in desperation Hrimhari called upon the death goddess Hela. Hela offered Hrimhari an even trade; a life for a life. Except she asked him to choose between his true love, Rahne, or their unborn child, which was the reason Rahne was dying. In the end, Hrimhari chose to exchange his life for Elixir's, knowing that Elixir could save both Rahne and his unborn cub. As Hrimhari and Hela disappeared he told a recovered Elixir to save Rahne and tell her "I love her...and...I will find a way back to her." To save Wolfsbane's life, Elixir had to strengthen her body (to undefined limits) to endure the Asgardian embryo growing inside her. In Hel Hrimhari was taken by Hela to Niffleheim where he was forced to become a part of her army of the dead. When the X-Factor team traveled to Las Vegas to comfort Hela at her Inferno Club and save Pip the Troll , Hrimhari was among the army of death which fought them. Hrimhari was able to smell Rahne's scent on Shatterstar and immediately attacked him. Shatterstar was able to hold his own against Hrimhari and learned that Hrimhari was actually the father of Rahne's unborn child not Rictor as Rahne had led the team to believe. Although X-Factor survived and saved Pip, they were unable to free Hrimhari, who he apparently remains a prisoner and servant of Hela. | Powers = Hrimhari possesses the conventional superhuman abilities of an Asgardian man, although he is descended from Fenris. Hrimhari has the ability to shapeshift into a wolf-like humanoid, or into a full wolf at will. Since being reborn on Midgard, Hrimhari can now shapeshift into a fully human form. | Abilities = Hrimhari is skilled in unarmed combat and has defeated Frost Giants. | Strength = Can lift (press) about 30 tons under optimal conditions | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Lupine Form Category:Necrosha casualties Category:Fenris Wolf Family Category:Hrimhari Family